Lo siento
by Montse Nucico
Summary: Las palabras salían de la boca de Hawkmoth pero Chat Noir había dejado de escucharlas desde que vio el cuerpo de su madre descubrirse en aquella especie de féretro. La escena se le hizo bizarra, perturbadora y enfermiza a partes iguales. [Basado en los avances de Chat Blanc]


**_Hello! Me encanta toda la fiebre y el boom que causó en el fandom los avances de la nueva temporada jajaja Nos llenó de fanfics, fanarts y fanvideos geniales. Y puesss, no me podía quedar atrás. _**

**Disclaimer: **Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de santo Thomas Astruc

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lo siento_**

**_._**

Las palabras salían de la boca de Hawkmoth pero Chat Noir había dejado de escucharlas desde que vio el cuerpo de su madre descubrirse en aquella especie de féretro. La escena se le hizo bizarra, perturbadora y enfermiza a partes iguales. No era estúpido, no le bastó más de cinco segundos comprender que el villano que aterrorizaba a París era su padre. No necesitaba oír a detalle su desesperado discurso sobre que necesitaba de los miraculous para _regresarla_ para notar la clase de conexión que había entre ellos.

Un hombre causando pánico en las calles de la ciudad solo para recuperar a su esposa.

Su padre.

—...todo esto se acabaría si me diesen los pendientes y el anillo.

Ni siquiera Ladybug se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. Estaba tan conmocionada como él.

—Hawk...señor Agreste—habló con dificultad la superheroína, no sabiendo cómo dirigirse exactamente—lamento su pérdida. Es muy triste lo que sucedió con su esposa, pero...no sabemos qué podría suceder si hacemos lo que nos está pidiendo. No sabemos qué se pierda a cambio de traerla de vuelta.

—¡Ladybug, el precio a pagar es lo de menos!—gritó, molesto porque creyó que estaba minimizando su dolor—creo que no estás entendiendo que hablamos de una esposa y madre, ¡hablamos de recuperar la familia que los Agreste solíamos ser!

—_**¡No te atrevas a mencionar a la familia!**_

Ambos se sorprendieron de la vociferante intervención de Chat. Parecía estar al borde del llanto, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas, su semblante destilaba rabia y agonía. Marinette se asustó, jamás lo había visto siquiera cerca de estar en un estado similar.

—Chat...—le llamó, no comprendía porqué se había alterado tanto.

—No eres un dios—le dijo a secas—no puedes sembrar el caos y el temor justificándote en un deseo egoísta...¡del que desconoces el alcance de sus consecuencias!—le reprochó mirándole con furia.—¿Y si el precio a pagar fuese la vida de alguien más? ¿Matarías a una persona inocente con tal de traerla de vuelta? ¿¡Qué crees que pensaría ella cuando sepa lo que has hecho para recuperarla!?

—¡Estaría agradecida!—gritó encolerizado por las acusaciones.

—¡Estaría atemorizada! ¡Te vería como lo que eres, como lo que yo te veo: un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo que incluso se convertiría en un asesino!—lágrimas ardientes comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas—siempre supe que no eras el hombre perfecto...pero nunca creí que podrías ser capaz de todo lo que has hecho. ¡Hubieses sido capaz de dejarme morir si Ladybug no me salvaba aquel día que uno de tus akumatizados me hizo caer al vacío!

Los ojos de Gabriel se abrieron desmesuradamente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ladybug trataba de procesar lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué has...qué dijiste...?

—¡¿Y sabes qué!? ¡Una parte de mí no se sorprende que incluso mi vida no te interese en absoluto! ¡Jamás te has comportado como si te importara después de todo!—entrecerró su mirada, viéndolo con una cantidad de desprecio, que le estrujó el corazón a Gabriel—y por primera vez en mi vida...puedo decir que tampoco me importas en lo más mínimo.

Un akuma comenzó a revolotear peligrosamente cerca del minino. Los tres estaban tan perdidos en su mar de emociones, que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando la mariposa se metió en el bastón. Hawkmoth solo lo notó cuando pudo escuchar la voz de Adrien dentro de su cabeza.

_—No te preocupes padre, si lo que tanto quieres es reunirte con mamá...entonces puedo cumplir tu deseo sin necesidad de entregarte los miraculous._

Observaron con terror como el traje negro comenzó a cambiar. La mirada verduzca de Chat cambió por una azulada, llena de odio, de rabia, de resentimiento. Hawkmoth podía sentir el increíble poder que emanaba de él. Lo miró crear una bola azul en su mano derecha.

—¡Chat, no!

—¡Adrien espera!

La lanzó contra su pecho, pero Hawkmoth logró esquivarlo, aunque le alcanzó en el brazo, congelándolo. Cayó al piso de rodillas, con una expresión de dolor.

—¡Adrien por favor detente!—suplicó Ladybug, al borde del llanto, tomándole desesperadamente del brazo—este no eres tú, esto no es lo que quieres. Te lo suplico, solo...

Pero Chat Blanc la miró con monotonía, indiferente hacia sus palabras.—My Lady, mi dulce Lady...¿ahora sí significo algo para ti? No seas hipócrita.

De una corriente helada, la mandó a volar varios metros lejos de él. Ladybug se golpeó fuertemente contra una de las paredes del mausoleo.

—Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?—caminó a paso lento hacia Gabriel. Una vez frente a él, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.—Lo más triste de todo esto, es que incluso que antes de que ella se fuera...—miró por un instante el cuerpo inerte de su madre—ya te sentía muy distante de mí.

—Adrien...—el señor Agreste comenzó a lagrimar—lo siento...en verdad, lo siento...

Chat Blanc le sonrió perversamente.—Pero yo no.

Fue lo último que escuchó Gabriel antes de sentir el frío invadir todo su cuerpo y caer inconsciente, hacia una oscuridad infinita.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**Sé que me tomo muchas licencias argumentales, but, it's a fanfic guys! jsjsjs **_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado. Espero con ansias el estreno del capítulo. Llevo soñando con Chat Blanc desde los fanarts de la primera temporada xd**_

_**See you!**_

_**Vitalka**__**.**_


End file.
